Flash Comics Vol 1 47
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * "Pipe" Rickett ** his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler2_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker2_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle2 = Johnny Thunder: "Pranks on a Ship" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler3_1 = Frank Harry | Inker3_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle3 = Ghost Patrol: "The Metal Man" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker4_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle4 = Minute Movies: "Murder in the Art Department" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle5 = Whip: "The Penthouse Murder" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle6 = Hawkman: "The Case of the Impolite Salesmen" | Synopsis6 = Shiera drags Carter along on a shopping trip to the supermarket. Inside the store staff is rudely bullying and physically assaulting the customers. Carter and Shiera leave, as do many customers, not to return. In the days that follow, business at that store dwindles out to zero, which is just the way the staff and their boss like it. The boss has a plan for cashing in on this situation, but he's not telling. That night, Hawkman slides through the skies, thinking about the supermarket but searching for a gang of burglars, led by Big Fist Benny. He spots them, lets them finish looting an office safe, then ambushes them on the roof. Hawkman nabs both henchmen, but Benny makes a daring aerial move with his wall-climbing equipment, and escapes. Big Fist packs and leaves his dumpy rooms, and moves into a new underworld hiding place, under the supermarket with no customers. And in the following days, several more of Keystone City's gang leaders do likewise. Hawkman is greatly puzzled, for a while. Hawkman and Hawkgirl fly out to Hawk Valley, and recruit a number of those extraordinary raptors to shadow and spy on several denizens of Keystone's underworld. This goes on for days, and makes some local gangsters very nervous, and some of them go into hiding at the huge supermarket. One night a hawk observes this, and reports it to Hawkman. Hawkman picks up a morningstar mace and Hawkgirl straps on some Roman cestus gloves, then they and a mighty flock of hawks invade the hideout. A large number of missing criminals are subdued and subsequently arrested. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Hawks from Hawk Valley Antagonists: * Supermarket Owner ** his gang * Big Fist Benny ** two hench * Biffo Benson * Sorehead Nolan * Quick Death Quirk * Dum Dum Edwards Locations: * ** ** Items: * wings, belts, harnesses, and helmets | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}